paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the New Mer-Pup
It was a quiet evening in Adventure Bay. The pups were playing a game of tug-of-war in the grassy area behind the lookout, well all of them except Zuma. He was munching on some of his favorite biscuits. He got bored so he asked Ryder if he could go for a walk on the beach to relax for a bit. Così, dopo essere arrivato lì, Zuma si distese sulla sabbia e posò i suoi occhi sul mare calmo e il cielo stellato. Si stava quasi per addormentare, ma all'improvviso gli sembrò di vedere una sagoma scura sott'acqua e provò ad avvicinarsi al mare. Ora non vedeva più niente, ma prima era sicuro che sott'acqua ci fosse una can-sirena perchè aveva notato all'ultimo momento una coda di pesce colorata. Dopo aver dato un'ultima occhiata in profondità si accorse che c'era veramente una can-sirena e non sembrava affatto felice, quindi decise di andare verso il quartier generale per avvisare Ryder. Mentre correva pensava tra sè... "altro che una serata tranquilla di riposo e senza preoccupazioni..." Qualche minuto più tardi arrivò affannato da Ryder dicendo "Ryder! Ryder! Sulla spiaggia... nel mare... mi sembrava di aver visto... una can-sirena!" Ryder "Come? Hai visto una can-sirena? Ne sei davvero sicuro?" Zuma "Ma certo che sì! L'ho vista benissimo, si trovava nell'acqua, c'era una coda di pesce che si tuffava. Poi ho guardato più da vicino e non aveva un'espressione molto contenta." Ryder "Se ne sei così sicuro allora andiamo a vedere, vediamo se possiamo darle una zampa! Niente è faticoso per un cucciolo coraggioso!" "Paw Patrol, al rapporto!" "Ryder ha bisogno di noi!" Marshall "Aspettatemi .... sto arrivandooooo...!" Rubble "Attento!" Marshall "Eh eh scusate, sono scivolato, non l'ho fatto mica apposta!" Tutti "Oh Marshall!" Chase "Paw Patrol pronti all'azione!" Ryder "Scusate se ho interrotto i vostri giochi cuccioli, ma abbiamo una missione. Zuma è convinto di aver visto un'altra can-sirena in mare e da quello che sembra non era molto contenta e noi dobbiamo trovarla ed eventualmente aiutarla!" Rocky "Hai visto davvero un'altra can-sirena?" Zuma "Ma sì ne sono sicuro, l'ho vista davvero!" Ryder "Zuma! Tu dovrai provare a cercare la can-sirena con l'hovercraft in fondo al mare." Zuma "Certo, tuffiamoci dentro!" Ryder "Skye, tu invece cercherai la can-sirena dall'alto con il tuo elicottero e ci farai sapere se vedi qualcosa." Skye "Yuppi! Questo cucciolo ha imparato a volare!" Ryder "Tutti gli altri invece la cercheranno dalla spiaggia assieme a me." "Al lavoro Paw Patrol!" (Arrivati alla spiaggia...) Ryder "Bene. Zuma, tu scendi subito con l'hovercraft, prima che la can-sirena vada troppo lontana." Zuma "Subito Ryder!" Ryder "Skye, guarda in quale punto si immerge Zuma e poi con l'elicottero e gli occhiali prova a cercarla nei dintorni." Skye "Ricevuto Ryder!" Ryder "Fantastico! Cuccioli, noi altri invece proviamo a vedere in superficie, non perdiamo tempo!" (Cambio di scena: distintivo di Zuma) Zuma "Uhmm... l'avevo vista qui da qualche parte, speriamo che non si sia allontanata troppo, deve esserci!" "Forse è andata ancora più avanti... tentare non mi costa nulla." (Cambio di scena: distintivo di Skye) Skye "Okay, Zuma si è immerso proprio in quel punto, ora proverò a cercare la can-sirena qui vicino." Ryder "Ehy Skye! Hai trovato qualcosa?" Skye "Non ancora. Ho visto Zuma immergersi e adesso sto cercando dall'alto" Ryder "Okay. Prova ad avvicinarti un po' di più alla superficie del mare, così sarà più semplice notarla." Skye "D'accordo ci provo." Ryder "Facci sapere se vedi qualcosa!" Skye "Di sicuro!" Ryder "Zuma, tu hai trovato qualcosa?" Zuma "Ehm... aspetta ...... .... .......sì!!!" Ryder "Bene! .. Che cosa?" Zuma "Vedo ... una coda di pesce!!" Ryder "Evvai! Grande Zuma!" Zuma "Niente di che! Adesso le vado incontro?" Ryder "Sì certo! Ma fai attenzione!" Zuma "Contaci!" ... "Ecco, ora la vedo molto bene. Devo solo parlarle, tanto non è la prima can-sirena che incontro in vita mia. Speriamo che sia amichevole." (La can-sirena vede Zuma ed arrossisce) Zuma (pensando) "... forse è un po' timida..." "Però adesso che ci penso le can-sirene non possono parlare.." (La can-sirena fissa Zuma e rimane immobile) Zuma (pensando) "Sembra una statua, non si muove. Siamo sicuri che non è una can-sirena finta? Ma no! È impossibile!" Zuma "Ehmm. Ciao..." (Le guance della can-sirena stanno "bollendo" di rossore) Zuma "Sei... sicura di stare bene?" Can-sirena "Eh, cosa? Sì sì sto bene.." Zuma "Wow! Ma tu sai parlare allora?!" Can-sirena "Ehm beh.. sì. Da sempre." Zuma "Caspita! Io pensavo che le can-sirene non potessero parlare!" Can-sirena "A quanto pare sono la prima allora." Zuma "Eh eh, già. Ah comunque io mi chiamo Zuma." Can-sirena "Okay. Io ehm, m-mi chiamo Lynda." Zuma "Bel nome! Senti Lynda, volevo dirti che sono qui perché prima mi sembrava di averti vista da lontano e.." (le sue parole vennero interrotte da Lynda) "Ma allora tu... mi avevi v-vista?" Zuma "Beh sì, diciamo di sì. Ma da lontano." Lynda "O-okay. Scusa se ti ho interrotto.." Zuma "Tranquilla non fa niente." "Solo una cosa: io e miei amici ti stavamo cercando e, beh, vorrei mostrarteli." Lynda "Oddio! Ma allora non eri l'unico ad avermi visto?" Zuma "No in realtà ti avevo visto solo io e poi ho avvertito i miei amici, tutto qui non preoccuparti." Lynda "Oh.. v-va bene." "Ma tu... vuoi portarmi dai tuoi a-amici?" Zuma "Ah sì giusto! Aspetta un secondo... ... Ryder! Ho parlato con la cucciola can-sirena e sto venendo per presentarvela." Ryder "Perfetto! Vieni pure e stai tranquillo per il tuo hovercraft, te l'ho già recuperato solo che non ti vedevo, sei tanto lontano dal punto in cui sei partito?" Zuma "No non tanto, aspettatemi che arrivo con la cucciola." Ryder "Fai con calma!" "Ehy cuccioli, Zuma sta venendo a presentarci la nuova can-sirena!" Tutti "Evviva!!" Zuma "Vieni e stai tranquilla, sono tutti simpatici e sono convinto che farai amicizia in un batter d'occhio." Lynda "G-grazie... ti credo." ( Così arrivarono in superficie e Zuma presentò la can-sirena a Ryder e agli altri.) Marshall "Ti chiami Lynda, che bel nome! Piacere, io sono Marshall." Skye "Ciao, io mi chiamo Skye! Saremo ottime amiche!" Lynda "Già. Anch'io spero di essere simpatica a voi." story continue Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Story Category:Current Generation